


Running Late

by RealLifeKatherinePlumber



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One-Shot, there's a lot of swearing in this so if that bothers you maybe stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeKatherinePlumber/pseuds/RealLifeKatherinePlumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spot can't wake up Race... and they both end up being late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Person A is oversleeping, so Person B is jumping on them, stealing their blanket and it leads into a hunt with yelling and cursing (Person A) and a lot of laughing (Person B). It ends with both of them on the floor, making out and being even more late.

“Race… _Race.”_

“Hmph,” he grumbled. The short boy managed to take up the majority of the huge bed, especially after Spot had gotten up to go make coffee – making as much noise as he possibly could to try and wake Race up. Clearly, that hadn’t worked.

“Seriously, how are you still asleep? It’s past noon.”

“Shuddup. It’s early.”

“Race, we gotta get to Jack’s.” Spot shoved him across the bed. “You promised Katherine we’d be there to go bowling. Which I’m still pissed about by the way. _Bowling._ Seriously?”

“If you don’t _shut up,_ Spot, I will _seriously_ murder you.”

Spot shoved him again.

“Get up, asshole.”

“No,” Race mumbled, rolling to the other side of the bed.

“Listen, I know last night was amazing for you – I mean, obviously because it was with me-” Spot smirked, loving the way that the tips of Race’s ears flushed bright red.

“Spot, for fuck’s sake, seriously, shut up!”

Spot paused for a moment, considering his options. If he was being 100% honest, he didn’t care if they made it to Jack and Katherine’s on time – he’d much rather join Race back in bed. Despite being an early riser, an afternoon spent with Race dozing on his chest sounded extremely nice.

But if they didn’t go to bowling, they would never hear the end of it from Katherine. Most girls that Spot knew were extremely passive-aggressive, but Katherine Plumber must have missed out on the passive part of that lesson.

Which is why Spot snatched the blanket off of the bed, leaving Race curled up in a tiny ball in nothing but his boxers. He had expected more swearing or general insults, but the other boy merely smiled as the sun shone in on top of him. There was only one logical thing left for Spot to do.

Jump on him.

It had never reached this point before – usually Race rolled out of bed and crawled to the kitchen for coffee, grumpy and annoyed and tired, but awake. Other times, Spot was content to let him sleep until 2 or 3 – after all, that left them more late night hours for Spot’s preferred bedtime activity. But today, it was time for drastic measures.

So Spot jumped on the bed.

“What are you- Hey!” Race shouted as Spot landed right next to him, launching him into the air.

“Get. Up. Asshole,” Spot said in between jumps. He’d seen other kids playing “Crack the Egg” on the trampoline – this would be just like that, except he was hoping to knock Race off the bed to get him moving.

“You’re the asshole!” Race replied, trying to sit up but failing as he continued to bounce toward the edge of the bed. “I’m awake, alright? You can stop!”

“Hmm…” Spot pretended to consider this as he kept bouncing. “Or I could not.”

They were close to the edge, now, Spot breathing heavily. Kids did this for fun? It was hard! But with one final bounce, the smaller boy was thrown off the bed onto the floor.

Race, not to be outdone, snatched Spot’s leg on the way down, dragging him onto the floor with a loud _thump._

_“Fuck, that hurt!”_

“You knocked me off the bed first!”

Spot turned to look at Race, to make a snide retort, but cut himself off. Their noses were almost touching. Spot was still gasping for air, partially from the jumping and partially from the fall.

“Not sorry,” Spot muttered. Which they both knew was his way of saying that he was sorry, he just wouldn’t admit it.

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” Race barely had to lean forward to give him a peck on the lips. He had been planning on getting up and finding coffee, but as he pulled away, Spot followed him, still pressing their lips together and climbing on top of Race.

Spot tasted like coffee and toothpaste, a testament to how long he’d been awake before finally getting Race out of bed. Usually, Spot would be annoyed, but if this was how he could wake up Race every day, he really couldn’t mind.

“Aren’t we supposed to be getting ready?” Race asked as Spot moved to his neck, sucking to leave a mark.

“Screw Katherine, I hate bowling.” He mumbled, crawling up to reach Race’s mouth again. Spot ran his hands through Race’s especially soft hair, thanking God (or whatever) for his boyfriend’s ridiculous shampoo obsession. He smiled against his boyfriend’s lips, and Race groaned as he deepened the kiss.

“EW, NOISES, NOISES THAT I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR!” Spot jerked back at Jack’s voice.

“Move out of the way!” A girl said, and there was a sharp knock on the door. “Sean? Tony? You better have clothes on, I’m coming in.”

Spot looked down at Race’s boxers and shrugged. Clothes, technically.

Katherine pushed the door open to find Spot, still straddled on top of Race, who was blushing bright red.

“Really?” She asked, her face turning pink as well. “First of all, clothes? And secondly, bowling?”

“First of all, clothes.” Spot pinched Race’s boxers, holding them out a bit for her to see. “And second of all, really, bowling?”

“You’re the ones that agreed to come! You’re so late that we all came over here to find you.”

“Race wouldn’t wake up.”

“Oh, yeah, it really looks like you’re struggling _so hard_ to wake up Tony,” Katherine replied, rolling her eyes. She was the only person in their friend group that got away without using their nicknames. At first, Spot had corrected her every time with a sneer, but he’d gotten tired and now grudgingly accepted it.

“Not to mention, I think you traumatized Jack.”

“Blame Spot, he’s the one that decided to wake me up like this,” Race interjected.

“You literally dragged me on top of you, did you not expect this to happen?”

“Shut up!”

“Both of you shut up!” Katherine put a hand on her hip. “Look, for the sake of everyone here, but mostly Jack, you two are officially freed from bowling. Knock yourselves out.”

“Plumber, I love you!” Spot grinned, laying back down on top of Race, who was still supremely uncomfortable.

“Hey!” Jack called, barging into the room. “She’s my girlfriend, I’m the one that loves her and – OH MY GOD, I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!”

“Have fun!” Katherine called, grabbing Jack by the arm and dragging him out the door.

“Fun does not mean going back to sleep,” Spot instructed, staring down at Race. A slow grin crossed his face. “So. What do you want to do instead?”

Race smiled back before pulling Spot’s face back down to his.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing these two, so expect more! Comments and kudos keep a girl going. :)
> 
> Send me prompts on Tumblr - @GraceFC!


End file.
